talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
The Darklands
|type = Underworld Realm |level = Deep Underground |inhabitants = Blood Goblins Changeling Familiars (all formerly) Dictatious Galadrigal (formerly) Gumm-Gumms Gunmar (formerly) † Gnome Chompsky (formerly) Goblins Nomura (formerly) NotEnrique (formerly) Nyalagroths Jim Lake Jr. (briefly) Toby Domzalski (briefly) Claire Nuñez (briefly) Blinky Galadrigal (briefly) AAARRRGGHH!!! (briefly) Draal (briefly) †|location = Underneath the Earth's Mantle}} The Darklands was a dark realm where Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumm Army had all been exiled and imprisoned for centuries after the Battle of Killahead Bridge by Deya the Deliverer. The only way to enter or exit is through the Bridge of Killahead. The Fetches also act as portals for small things like small Changelings or babies. It was destroyed once and for all after the defeats of Morgana and Gunmar. Description "The Darklands is a black labyrinth, Master Jim. Simply finding Baby Enrique would be a nigh impossible task of its own." - Blinky to Jim about the Darklands in "Claire and Present Danger" The Darklands consists of a series of maze-like tunnels and caves and-true to their name, are perpetually dark. Vicious monsters stalk the caverns and attack everything they see. It is an incredibly extensive realm, one can wander inside for weeks if you are not familiar with the environment. Points of Interest Changeling Nursery The Darklands' Nursery''' 'is a place where human children Familiars are kept and cared for so it's possible for the Changelings to maintain their human appearances in the real world. Changelings can change for as long as their Familiars are unharmed, so they are looked after and guarded by Goblins. They also don't grow old while they're there, thus becoming immortal. As of "The Eternal Knight: Part 2", NotEnrique and Gnome Chompsky were tasked to travel to the Nursery and save all of the familiars before the Darklands was destroyed from the brewing war. They've managed to successfully save the babies by using a special Cradlestone created by Merlin, and the last of the Changelings in the human world become trapped in their troll forms forever. They are kept in stone cradles, marked by plates with their names and, sometimes, year of their birth. The known children that stay here are: *Eloise Stemhower (born 1894; saved by Gnome Chompsky and NotEnrique) *Enrique Nuñez (briefly; saved by Jim) *Waltolomew Strickler (saved by Gnome Chompsky and NotEnrique) Gunmar's Throne Room This is an area occupied by Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumm Army. Its main space is the throne room, a large space with a throne at the end of a long staircase, where Gunmar is positioned. It has several tunnels and pits that house several beasts and monsters. According to Welcome to the Darklands, the throne is actually carved from a dying Heartstone, which is why he’s always empowered by it, but given its dying status, it’s only temporary and he’ll later be weakened again. Jail The Darklands' jail is where captives of Gunmar are imprisoned. It consists of several rocky cells that keep prisoners trapped with crystal doors, causing shocks to those who touch the crystals. Jim, Nomura, and eventually Toby and Claire, all ended upheld here. Jim's Hideout Madness Canyon Nyalagroth Caves Skarlagk's Rebel Base The Black Lake Known Inhabitants *Nyalagroths *Blood Goblins *Changeling Familiars (formerly; all saved by NotEnrique and Gnome Chompsky) *Gunmar (formerly) *Dictatious (formerly) *Goblins *Gumm-Gumms *Nomura (formerly) *Jim Lake Jr. (briefly) *Toby Domzalski (briefly) *Claire Nuñez (briefly) *Blinky (briefly) *AAARRRGGHH!!! (briefly) *Draal (briefly) *Skarlagk *Rob Appearances ''Trollhunters * 104: "Gnome Your Enemy" (mentioned) * 108: "Adventures in Trollsitting" * 111: "Recipe for Disaster" * 112: "Claire and Present Danger" (mentioned) * 113: "The Battle of Two Bridges" * 126: "Something Rotten This Way Comes" * 201: "Escape from the Darklands" * 202: "Skullcrusher" * 203: "Grand Theft Otto" * 204: "KanjigAAARRRGGHH!!!" * 205: "Homecoming" * 312: "The Eternal Knight: Part 1" * 313: "The Eternal Knight: Part 2" 3Below * 106: "D'aja Vu" (mentioned) Trivia *According to The Art of Trollhunters, the Darklands is actually the original Troll home world, but due to Gunmar's corruption, it gradually decayed and died. Its ecosystem was further damaged when magma from the Earth's core breached it. Additionally, it is located deep within the Earth. **Despite being another dimension, it was shown to be affected by the quakes caused by the manifestation of the Eternal Night. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Realms